


Обещание

by Aina_Agras



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Incest, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:11:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aina_Agras/pseuds/Aina_Agras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Анатолий нетерпелив во всём. Особенно если дело касается задницы его брата.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обещание

Несмотря на богатый жизненный опыт, на постоянное ожидание неприятностей, тюрьма стала для них внезапным суровым испытанием. Грязь, вонь, теснота и мерзкий полумрак, сковывающий волю. Именно там Владимир пообещал, что не бросит его, что они уйдут вместе, и Анатолий тогда посчитал это чересчур пафосным и даже глупым. Но они действительно вышли оттуда вместе и на своих двоих. Это было важнее всего.

В Америке они неплохо развернулись, и воспоминания о тех чёрных днях потускнели и истёрлись, но иногда в особо неприятные моменты Владимир напоминал о признании, сделанном в столь неподходящем для этого месте. Он прямо заявлял о своём нежелании жить без младшего брата, а напившись, и вовсе грозился, что пустит себе пулю в лоб. И глаза при этом такие делал, что ни спорить, ни зубоскалить не хотелось. И однажды Анатолий осознал, что между ними происходит что-то иное, даже отдалённо не похожее на отношения между родными братьями. Это понимание пришло незаметно и так естественно, будто бы никогда не существовало ни моральных устоев, ни блатных понятий, которым волей-неволей приходилось подчиняться любому из них. Ни самого главного препятствия — кровной связи между ними. 

Похоже, что Владимир тоже чувствовал нечто подобное, потому как долгое время избегал его. Полупьяные посиделки морозным вечером третьего декабря переросли в довольно резкий разговор, после которого пришло облегчение — каждый знал, что брат понял и принял. Отныне они несли этот крест вместе. Родство играло им на руку, никто бы никогда не заподозрил ничего такого. Все предрассудки, нормы морали и законы их мира оставались снаружи, и ничто не отвратит их друг от друга, не испортит отношений, пусть даже таких. 

Ходить вокруг да около Анатолий не привык. Раз уж они всё для себя прояснили, то чего ждать? Какой смысл осторожничать друг с другом? «Ах, сударь, не соблаговолите ли вы переспать со мной?» Что это ещё за Пушкин? Или кто там писал стишочки о любви? 

Он позвал Владимира, якобы разобраться с кое-какими делами, но на уме у него было далеко не обсуждение прибыли. О делах они тоже поговорят, но чуть позже. Вечер обещает быть долгим.

Она припарковался в укромном месте. Салон шевроле насквозь пропах табачным дымом. Руки тоже воняли, недовольно отметил Анатолий и сунул в рот указательный палец, чтобы откусить заусенец. Эта херня весь день ему покоя не давала. Он угрюмо посмотрел на брата, расслабленно сидящего рядом с ним на переднем сидении. Тот отдыхал от дневных трудов праведных, закрыв глаза. 

— Ты устал, — сказал Анатолий. — Пошли назад, там удобнее.

— Удобнее что?

— А ты как думаешь? Нет, Володька, ты знаешь кто? Ты — девятиклассница, которая впервые села в машину к пацану, который ей нравится, и изо всех сил изображает из себя недотрогу. 

Владимир слабо улыбнулся, не открывая глаз:

— Хреновые у тебя сравнения, братишка. 

— Какие поступки — такие и сравнения. 

Анатолий потянулся к брату, но был решительно остановлен.

— Вечно ты бросаешься очертя голову куда не надо. Постой. — Владимир сжал его челюсть. — Придержи коней. Или конец.

— А ты думал, что я буду ходить вокруг тебя на цыпочках? Да убери ты руку!

Иногда Анатолий жалел, что они чересчур коротко стригутся. И что он слишком любит и уважает брата, чтобы схватить его за волосы и показать, что тот не прав. Сильно не прав. 

— Толь, я правда очень люблю тебя, но иногда ты сильно торопишься. А иногда вообще откровенно нарываешься. 

— Да и член с тобой. — Анатолий бросил ключи от машины на приборную панель. — Развлекайся, ты заслужил, а я пойду Семёна навещу, он что-то говорил о том, чтобы скорешиться с местными автодельцами.

Выйти не удалось — Владимир схватил его за рукав и притянул к себе. 

— Почему нельзя решить всё спокойно? 

— Потому что ты не хочешь говорить о том, что было вчера.

— Я хочу. И не только говорить. 

Анатолий с секунду недоверчиво смотрел, потом облегчённо выдохнул и крепко поцеловал брата в губы. 

— Раз уж так вышло, что мы переспали, я не против сделать это ещё раз. Мне неебически нравится, как ты лижешься. — Владимир и сам облизнулся. — И правда, пойдём уже назад, хватит телиться, там у тебя целый траходром. Поговорим позже.

Анатолий с готовностью скинул куртку и полез на заднее сидение. Владимир оказался там лишь на секунду позже и принялся стаскивать с себя одежду. Со спущенными штанами было неудобно, поэтому пришлось раздеться полностью. Вчера они слишком торопились. На этот раз Анатолий твёрдо решил, что заставит их обоих прочувствовать всё в полной мере — каждый дрожащий вздох, каждое причиняющее боль движение. 

Секс — универсальное действо, дарованное человеку кем-то свыше. Он может быть и превосходным способом разрядки, а может стать возможностью возвыситься над оппонентом. В силах человека наполнить его любым смыслом. Сейчас Анатолий, несмотря на неосторожные, а подчас и грубоватые движения, несмотря на то, что именно он лежал сверху и засаживал по самые яйца, теряя голову от острых ощущений, вверял себя брату. Он любил его как умел, даже остановился, когда Владимир кончил первый, и довёл себя до оргазма рукой. 

— Отличную машину ты выбрал, — сказал Владимир, когда они отдышались. — Мало того что мощная, так ещё и огромная, и почти удобная. И всё-таки, братишка, мы поспешили. 

— Хорошо. В следующий раз я начну с того, что принесу тебе цветы. Может, тогда ты будешь доволен? 

Владимир хмыкнул и, включив свет в салоне, потянулся за джинсами. 

— Цветы, говоришь? Я согласен на розы. — Он ткнул Анатолия в плечо. — Вместе со шкурой той твари, из-за которой мы сели на три года.


End file.
